


Månvisa

by Missesbean



Series: A Whole New World [4]
Category: Hockey RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:16:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missesbean/pseuds/Missesbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a piece in the Whole New World Series, set after Jona was born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Månvisa

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas, I do not know anyone in the story; Jaymi, Chelsea are my OCs (and ideas), being all that is mine. There is no infringement intended, this is purely for entertainment and all of a fictional nature. I hope you like. Because this is FICTION, it’s not at all that realistic, really, but *coughs* it’s FICTION, there is room for the play. <3
> 
> If you found this by googling yourself or friends, please leave. No infringement or anything meant - creative mind on the run. I do not know Swedish, so spelling / grammar errors, lemme know :/

Never once had Jaymi worried about whether or not Gabe was going to be a good dad. She had zero doubts in her mind that he was going to be a good Daddy. Every day though, he surprised her more and more with just how good of a Daddy he was. 

Even when he was exhausted from a game or practice, he was still more than willing to help with Jona, never once complaining about his crying or need to be cuddled to sleep. Oh no, he embraced it. When Jona would cry, he would try and do any and everything to get the little guy to stop and get back to his happy cooing self. 

Generally, Jaymi was the one that got up in the middle of the night with Jona, mainly because Gabe couldn’t really feed him when he was hungry. However, since getting the flu, she’d been having to just let Gabe do it all, pumping and making sure there was always plenty in the fridge for Jona to eat from her stockpile. She could have gotten up and taken care of him, but Gabe would have none of it, being Mister Super Dad. 

This night was no different, Jona had woken bright and early, not crying, but whimpering and whining. Gabe had heard him immediately, sleeping lightly these days with a sick wife, wanting to take care of everyone. He jumped up and went to Jona’s nursery, picking the little guy up. He knew he wasn’t hungry, having just eaten thirty minutes ago when Jaymi had gotten up with him. 

The little blonde baby was sad, big blue eyes watery as he looked up at his Daddy, body curled up. Gabe reached down for him carefully, holding his little body to his chest, rubbing his back through his little fleece sleeper. Jona cried quietly into Gabe’s chest, a sad baby all around. Gabe made a sad pouty face at him, kissing the top of his head, **“Is Daddy’s little man having bad dreams?”** Gabe talked to him quietly, rubbing on his back and loving on him sweetly. 

 

The little bundle in his arms was restless as he wiggled around in Gabe’s arms, whining. He was fighting sleep and all around just a bit grouchy as Gabe rocked him in the chair, curling his blanket around him as he talked quietly to him. 

**“Tired, huh? Well, you should sleep, Little Man. Daddy likes sleep, you should too. . .”** he kissed on him softly, rocking back and forth rhythmically. **“Do you like songs? Maybe you’d like a song. . .hmm.”** He thought about it for a while. **“My Mom used to sing me a song when I was little. . . maybe you’ll like it. . .if Daddy can remember all the words.”** He thought about it for a little bit before starting in. 

_“När månen vandrar på fästet blå  
och tittar in genom rutan,  
då tänker jag understundom så  
och knäpper sakta på lutan:  
Vad du är lycklig, du måne klara,  
som får så högt över jorden fara  
och blott se på!”_

He sang quietly to Jona, stopping now and then to recall some of the words, not sure if he could actually sing it in English, but not caring nonetheless. Jona’s eyes were heavy, his little hand wiggling on Gabe’s chest as he lulled in and out of sleep, fighting to keep his eyes open. 

_“Väl ser du dårskaper utan tal,  
det kan man nog hålla troligt;  
båd´ älskande som förgås av kval,  
och älskande som ha roligt.  
Väl ser du tåren från ögat rinner,  
men sorgen aldrig upp till dig hinner -  
det är för högt.” _

Gabe looked down at the little boy in his arms, smiling when he realized he was asleep. He moved to put him back in his crib, stopping when Jona fussed quietly. He rocked him in his arms, singing once more. 

_“Spektaklet tröttar dig innan kort:  
det kan man icke förtänka,  
då går du bara helt simpelt bort:  
man ledsnar också att blänka.  
Så blir du borta i några dagar  
och kommer åter, när du behagar  
och ser på oss.”_

Jona was asleep and limp in his arms as he laid him down in the crib, smiling to himself. Oh yea, he still had it. He hummed as he shut Jona’s door halfway and tiptoed back to bed, curling up behind Jaymi. 

He wasn’t expecting her to speak, though, surprised she was awake. **“Is that the end?”**

He looked over at her confused, **“Hmm?”**

She rolled over so she was facing Gabe, his face visibly only by the moonlight streaming through their window. **“Your song, is that the end?”**

Jaymi could make out the pink tint to his cheeks when he realized she had heard it all through the monitor. Reaching a hand out, she rubbed at his cheek softly, a smile on her features. **“You’re gonna finish it, right?”**

 **“Jaymi, I sing like a fainting goat.”** He shook his head, kissing her thumb when she rubbed his lip. 

**“A handsome fainting goat. . .I want to hear the rest.”**

He sighed, shaking his head, **“Fiiiine, roll over.”**

She looked up with a smirk, **“Gabriel Landeskog gets stage fright?”** She giggled, but rolled over, Gabe pulling her back into his chest, arm protectively around her. 

_“O, kära måne, tag mig till dig,  
från denna världen så trånga!  
Här skulle visst ingen sakna mig,  
ty så´na finns här så många.  
Jag längtar till dig upp i det höga,  
där skall väl en gång mitt trötta öga  
ej gråta mer.” _

Gabe continued on, soft and slow, like he had with Jona, rubbing his fingertips over her forearm. 

_“Och när jag här ej skall dväljas mer  
och gröna kullen mig gömmer,  
du lika milt uppå graven ser  
fast alla andra den glömmer.  
Då skall min ande när den får fara  
till stjärnelanden så fritt förklara  
min kärlek dig.”_

As he finished, he kissed Jaymi’s temple sweetly, cuddling her close. He noted her slower breathing and heavy body, chuckling. **“Put you to sleep, too?”** Kissing her cheek, he ran a hand over her face sweetly, holding her tight. **“Natti Natti Älskling”**

 

*änden* 

 

 

 

MY TRANSLATIONS GOD HOPE THEY ARE RIGHT   
Månvisa / When the moon walks on the mount blue

When the moon walks on the mount blue  
and looking through the box,  
At times when I think so  
and strum softly on the lute:  
What you're lucky, you moon clear,  
that may be so high above the earth danger  
and only look at!

Once you see the follies without speech,  
it can probably hold unlikely;  
båd 'lovers who die of anguish,  
and loving to have fun.  
Once you see the tear from your eye flows,  
but the sorrow never up to you have time -  
it is too high.

The spectacle fatigue before you cards:  
there can be no confidence widow,  
then just go away bluntly:  
you also bored glitter.  
So will you be gone in a few days  
and come back when you please  
and look at us.

Oh, dear moon, take me to you,  
from this world so cramped!  
It would certainly not miss me,  
ty så'na are here so many.  
I can not wait to get up in the high,  
where the well once my weary eye  
not cry more.

And when I'm not here to dwell more  
green hill and me hiding,  
you just mildly upon the tomb looks  
though everyone else forget it.  
Then my spirit when it gets dangerous  
to stellar conditions so freely declare  
my love to you.

This is apparently some common Swedish lullaby called Månvisa

“Natti Natti Älskling” = Natti-Natti is night night, Älskling is essentially every pet name imaginable according to the Svenska dictionary I was using. xD


End file.
